Ed Cook
One day in the cul-de-sac, Ed and Eddy were trying to scam Jimmy and Sarah with their clumsily thought-out new business. "Are you LAME and BORING?" Eddy shouted, "Then step right up and get COOL makeover from Edward Scissorhands!" "I'm Edward Scissorhands!" Ed introduced himself. "He'll cut off your LAMENESS and BORINGNESS with a gracious SNIP, and believe me, you'll look better afterwards, especially you two." Sarah and Jimmy walked off with disinterested faces. "Great." Eddy complained. "I guess people don't go to the barber's anymore." Ed concluded. "Isn't hair experimentation the craze around here? What're we doing wrong!" "I'd say it's cooking shows, Eddy. My mom's had the same hairdo since she was eighteen.." "Cooking shows..?" "Yeah, my whole family watches four different ones every day!" Eddy lowered his head into his fist and thought to himself. Could he host a cooking show and get money with it somehow? He didn't have any cameras available right now, nor can he and Ed cook anything the neighborhood hasn't already seen before. Man, his giant street pancake would've been great for this! His eyes then moved to a nearby lamppost with a poster on it. It talked about a cooking contest that was going to be held tomorrow. How had he never noticed that before, Ed was right, the people around here were absolutely crazy about cooking! Eddy walked over to it and read the details. The winner was going to be interviewed, so presumably, there'd be a camera crew.. How could he and Ed use this contest for their scam? "Ed!" Eddy called. "Yes, Eddy!" "Go find me a sucker who can cook!" "What's the plan?" "We're gonna to win this contest with an original recipe and continue to ride on our success by selling it to the masses! We'll be filthy rich!" "Good idea! I'll go look, Eddy!" Ed ran around the neighborhood looking for a talented chef, but had no idea how such a person even looked like. It's not like these people wore tags on their chests saying "I'm a good cook". Eddy was counting on him, he wanted to keep on going, but when night started to fall, he had give up on his quest. "Eddy.. I haven't found anybody.. sorry." he said upon entering his bedroom. "That's fine, I did!" "You did? YAY!" The young lady next to him introduced herself as Trixie, but Eddy knew her as the date Barney asked him to help charm three episodes ago. While Eddy never gave her his phone number, it appeared that Trixie had gone out of her way to ask around and get his anyway. When Eddy started receiving text messages from her, he wasn't sure how to respond, but when she mentioned she wanted to make him dinner and was a complimented cook, the pieces started to fall together.. "I like your recipe, Eddy, it's cute!" she said, as she read his notes. "Cute..?" "But, if you don't mind, I need to make a few adjustments. Tomatoes with chocolate might not sway the jury.. N-Not that I don't think it's clever!" "Do what you think's needed, you're the chef, but don't go changin' everything just cause you can, alright?" "Sure! I'll turn it into two dishes and combine it with other ingredients listed on here!" Trixie smiled obediently, "That way it stays your recipe!" Not much time was left for her to practise, but Trixie wasn't full of hot air back in those text messages; she was a swift and excellent cook. Amazing for an amateur, even. Eddy's eyes turned into dollar signs as he watched the girl perform her magic at his stove. In mere minutes, the kitchen table was occupied with dishes, and every one of them tasted like Heaven. Though, with a subtle pinch of Hell. That must've been Eddy's influence. If Trixie were allowed to make up her own recipe, things would've tasted consistently good.. nevertheless, the three agreed that this pinch gave the food character and would demand the judges' attention. The next day, things went almost as expected. The other contestants didn't stand a chance. Despite the few hours of sleep Trixie ended up getting, she decimated everyone without breaking a sweat. The judges were in love with the food and in love with her. First price was in the bag. "Young lady, congratulations!" the host approached her, "You're a natural talent I'm sure everyone around here envies!" "T-Thanks for having me!" Trixie replied. "No need to be humble, you're the winner!" A giant check with "$1000" written on it was brought to her and a camera crew followed. "Wait! There was gonna be money?" Eddy remarked. Trixie got surrounded by cameras and people wanting to shake her hand, one of them wearing a chef's coat. He looked like a big deal. Ed and Eddy tried to squeeze through the crowd, but couldn't reach the stage. They tried calling out to her, but she couldn't hear them. An expensive car then parked itself next to her and the two Eds could see the chef almost going on his knees in front of her. "..No, no, no! Don't like the look of this..!" Eddy panicked. "What's going on, I can't see a thing!" Ed groaned. "We gotta get to her!" Ed and Eddy pushed and pulled their way through the crowd, but by the time they arrived on stage, the car drove off and Trixie was no where in sight. "HEY!" Eddy shouted to the host, "I came up with that recipe Trixie cooked! Where did ya take her, where's MY reward?!" "Uh.. I only see her name on the register, so only she's eligible to this cash prize, I'm sorry to say. We had the honor to have a famous professional chef sit in the audience, he was making her an offer. Looks like she took it." "B-But I made the recipe! I helped her win! We're a team!" "Listen, it's none of my concern and nothing I can help you with, I'm just a volunteering host!" the man anxiously replied and walked off. "I can't believe it.." Eddy muttered, "I've been played.." Ed walked up to him and exhaled deeply. "I don't think so, Eddy." he said, "She was really good, it's not like she needed us. And.. it looked like she really liked you." "Not enough to not run off with some stranger wavin' dollar bills in her face! She left us in the dust, Ed!" "I think she got.. what's the word Double D used.. 'Overwhelmed'. She probably forgot about us cause everyone was shouting and stuff." "Well, one thing's for sure, we went through a lotta trouble for a lotta nothin' again!" Eddy grumbled. "Yeah.." Ed sighed, "But tomorrow's another day!" "It's insane how optimistic you are about everything, Ed." Days then passed by, until Eddy found an envelope in his mailbox. In it was a thick piece of paper. Upon unfoldening it, he saw it was the check Trixie had received at the contest. A text message soon accompanied it, saying: I had a blast! Got a job in a five star restaurant thanks to you, "Sweet Dreams" in Vancouver! ❤ Come eat sometime! Use the money, you'll need it! xx Trixie The End Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fan Fiction